


Until We Meet Again

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Huxloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Ben Solo sees a face in the fire.
Written for Bonfire prompt for Huxloween.





	

Young Ben Solo leaned closer to the fire burning in the clearing. The heat blazed against his skin. He’d always loved the color of fire, brilliant orange stretching its fingers up to the starry night sky, coloring the inky blackness. For a moment he imagined that he was the blackness in the sky, and the fire was stretching its fingers to him, to fill him, to blot out the darkness.

_Ben._

 

He turned, glancing around. His mother and father were still sitting at a picnic table at the edge of the clearing, murmuring to each other in hushed voices. Uncle Luke had joined them for this holiday bonfire, but he had taken his leave to meditate. He needed to think on something his mother had said to him earlier.

_Ben._

 

It came again; the voice wasn’t the one that usually spoke to him at night. That voice was snakelike, cold, inelegant, and coarse. This voice was sharp, elegant, crisp, and high-toned. The thing that spoke to Ben Solo in the night was not the voice of a human, but this one was. Ben glanced into the fire.

 

His eyes widened, there was a face in the fire. It was angular, with a sharp jaw and bright eyes. They glowed from the embers, just above the logs themselves, where the flames were bright blue. The yellow bodies of the flames formed the face and stretched up ending in the ever shifting brilliant orange tongues blown back in the wind, looking like slicked back hair. Ben Solo was speechless, but he did not flinch away.

 

The face stared at him, the blue balls burning bright, searing into his retinas. The face was stern, but not without kindness. A smile, barely a smirk, shifted across the face.

_Ben Solo. I am your destiny, did you know? You are now to begin facing great trials, but know I will be yours when you come to me. Do not fear. Circumstances shift, change, and time runs on, but trust in the Force to push you to me. Until we meet again._

 

And with that the face disappeared back into the flames. He leaned closer trying to see it again, but it was gone. He didn’t move his eyes as the flames began to sputter out, the blaze now barely curling embers in the ash. His destiny? A face in the fire? This wasn’t like the visions that came with the cold voice, this one left him feeling like he was cradled in warmth, not as if he’s in a cold void. He heard someone walk back into the clearing, Uncle Luke had returned.

 

“Ben, come here.” His uncle called. Ben ran to him, he was at the table with his parents.

 

“Ben, what were you looking at in the fire?” Uncle Luke asked, the tone wasn’t suspicious, but it was also not curious. He already knew, but he wanted to be told.

 

“Nothing Uncle Luke. The logs burned into a strange shape. I was just trying to figure out what it best looked like.” Ben lied. He knew that Luke knew that it wasn’t the whole truth, but he nodded sagely.

 

“Sometimes the Force can send messages to us that way. Just like tea leaves or thrown bones. You should always heed symbols, but do not let yourself be consumed by them.”

 

“Yes Uncle Luke.” Ben said, moving to stand. “I’d like to go to bed. I’m very tired.”

 

“One moment Ben.” His mother called, standing and moving to the end of the table. She looked at him sheepishly.  “We were thinking that, tomorrow, you should go home with Luke.”

 

“What?” Ben said, taken aback. His mother wanted to send him away? “What did I do wrong? I’m sorry about the furniture, I told you, I just couldn’t stop it!” He started to struggle, hearing twigs crumple behind him, the rocks around the bonfire shifting.

 

“No sweetie,” she said, moving to put her arms around him “Luke wants to teach you how to control your power.”

 

Ben flinched away. “Is being around me really so terrible?” tears began swelling in his eyes. He’d felt it, the first time he lost control, his mother was frightened. He glanced at his father. Han wouldn’t meet his eyes.

 

“It’s just for a little while Champ.”

 

Ben felt betrayed, he felt his lungs constrict, he couldn’t breathe.

 

“Don’t worry Ben, training can be fun. Imagine being able to control your great strength. There is so much you can learn.” Uncle Luke’s eyes shined. He was happy, happy to be pulling him away from his family.

 

“I don’t want to learn! I don’t want to be strong in the force! I’m tired of being a freak!” All of the harsh words from the children back home came rushing back to him. Monster, freak, weirdo, every cruel thing that they ever said ripped at him again and now it was in his parent’s voices.

 

“Ben,” his father said quietly.

 

Suddenly his mind flashed back to the face in the fire. It had told him that he would face trials, but that he’d be waiting. Whoever the face in the fire was, he was waiting. Ben squared his shoulders and snarled.

 

“Fine.” He growled, turning and stomping off, climbing into his tent, wrapping himself in his sleeping bag, and cried himself to sleep. Just before he slipped into dreams he whispered at the night sky, even if it was blocked by the tent he knew the whole galaxy would hear. “Until we meet again.”


End file.
